Visions
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Alice has had visions of Bella for Bella's hold life. When Alice sees a vampire attacking Bella she goes to Phoenix to save her, but Bella ends up being turned into a vampire. B/E, A/J, E/R, C/E
1. Chapter 1

Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 1: Bella

-Alice's POV-

I sat in my own little secret place. Edward has his and this is mine. Well if you don't know we are family of vampires who don't eat human blood. We drink animal blood instead. My special power is to predict the future. For the last 15 years I have had vision of this girl, Bella.

At first I was confused, but then I decided I liked the visions. I welcomed them and kept them a secret from everyone. Even Jasper and Edward the later being the hardest since he reads minds. All he has heard from me is nonsense. I think he gave up because all he heard from me was 'this is the song that doesn't end…' and so on. The song is so annoying I believe Edward gave up.

I kept Bella my little secret. Watching her life go by. Sometimes I feel like she's my little sister. I don't know why I get these visions. I think she's a key to happiness for my family, which would mean I would meet her in person. I think of Bella wanting to see something.

_Bella's walking somewhere dark. I saw a broken sign. "Hello," she yells. "Beck are you here. This isn't funny." _

_"Hello Bella," She turns around and I see a vampire. "You smell so good." Bella takes a step back, but the vampire jumps on her and started to drink. I watch as Bella dies._

"No," I whispered. I wouldn't let her die. I know she lives in Phoenix and I'm pretty sure I can find the place where she'll be attacked. I know the area she lives in and everything.

I rush home, leave a note for my family thinking it was lucky no one was home, and take Edward's Volvo. I broke every speed law there is to get to Phoenix. Probably every driving law there is besides driving drunk. It was still light and I knew the attack doesn't take place until dark when I get to Phoenix

I park the car in a parking lot. The problem was the sun was still out and I couldn't go out in the sun unless I wanted to glow. I wait until twilight before I go to find the place. It didn't take long for me to find the smell of a vampire. Phoenix is so sunny vampires are hardly ever here.

I follow it and find the place Bella will be attacked. I smell the vampire and another smell. A human was inside with him. I rush into the building in time to see the vampire attack Bella.

He bites her before I can throw him off of her. His red eyes look into my gold eyes. He was so surprise I was there that I was able to take his head off before he could attack. I make sure he's dead before I look at Bella. My Bella. My secret little Bella who was in so much pain.

"Help me," Bella whispered looking at me. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I wish I could Bella." I whispered. She didn't even question how I knew her name. "The pain will go away." I don't remember the pain. I don't remember my human life.

I picked her up and ran to the car. I put her in the back seat and started to drive. I had no idea where to go. I just needed to find somewhere where Bella could transform without humans around.

Then I thought of a little cabin not too far from here. My family had hid there to hide from the sun once when we were moving. I drove there as fast as I could. I heard Bella screaming in the back. I found the cabin and put Bell on the little bed. I sat on a chair waiting for Bella's transformation to be over.

-Bella's POV-

The pain! It was everywhere. It was everything. All I could feel, but then the pain stopped, but my heart wasn't beating. I looked around and had no idea where I was. There was a girl sitting on a chair. The most beautiful person I've ever seen. Was I dead and was she an angel?

"Bella," she basically jumped on top of me. I got the biggest hug I've ever gotten from a girl I didn't even know.

"Hi." I looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I've seen you so many times I forgot you don't know me. I'm Alice." She got off of me. "I'm going to tell you a story." She told me bout vampires and her visions. She told me that the person that attacked me was a vampire and now I am too. I didn't believe her at first, but then I looked into a mirror. My eyes were red and I was better looking then I remembered.

It took me a full minute to look back at Alice. "What now?" I was totally nervous and this girl had rush to save me from death. Alice put an arm around me.

"First I take you hunting. For animals, not for people." She added the last part probably from the look on my face when she said hunting. "Then I'll bring you home. You'll love my family."

"Right away?" I asked. I must have looked hopeless.

"Not if you don't want to. I can take you around. Show you what being a vampire is all about. Take you a few places. I know you haven't been anywhere. Then we can go home."

She held out her hand to me. I took it and we left the little cabin we were in. "Besides it put a hold on my suffering." I looked at her confused. "In my rush to leave I kind of stole my brothers car and he's very protective of his car." I laughed at the joke. It really helped calm me down.

AN: okay that's it. R&R.


	2. Family

Vision

Chapter 2: Family

-Bella's POV-

I looked at Alice as we drove. Alice the best person I've ever known. For the last few months she helped me so much. Even explained why I couldn't go back to my mother. She made it look like I was dead. Then she has taken me anywhere I wanted to go explaining all about vampires and her family.

We were just driving right now. "You miss him, don't you?" Alice looked at me. "Jasper, you miss him."

"Yes, I do." Alice said. "I won't make you meet them if you're not ready."

"What right do I have to keep an angel like you?" I laughed Alice laughed. "LOOK AT THE RODE." I basically yelled.

That got Alice to nearly jump and looked right ahead. "You don't have to yell. Stop freaking out. I know what I'm doing." Alice laughed again. "You know I'm not too sure if I'm ready to introduce you to the family. My secret little Bella."

She often refers to me like this. I had gotten so used to it in the last three months. "You'll still be my protector?" It was a serious question. I had come to think of Alice as my protector. She stopped me from dying and she also saved me from the vampire hunger. I needed Alice. "You'll always be my big sister, right?"

She put her hands on mine. "Of course, but with your power I think I'll be the one needing the protection when Edward sees the dent in his car." I was basically a copycat. I can copy other vampires' power when they use them or copy a move. Alice said I was a mimic.

"I'm the one who punched the car," I said. The day I got so mad and lost control was in my mind. I punched a huge dent in the trunk of the car. I had only been a few days old and hadn't realized how strong I was.

Alice gave me a look. "Like I'm going to rat you out. Besides you're a new born. I'm the one suppose to keep you under control." I stuck out my tongue at her. A very child like move, but it was all I could think of. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"I can't keep you away much longer." She took her hands completely off the wheel and hugged me. "RODE." Alice laughed and put her hands back on the wheel. She pulled into the next gas station. "Let me see where they moved. We were planning on moving soon"

She closed her eyes to get a vision. She laughed after it. "You're going to love this."

"Where are they?"

"Forks." If I had to breath I probably would have stopped breathing. "I know your dad lives there, but with your new look and a makeover no one will know." She looked at me. My face must have given my feelings away. "You still want to go?"

I nodded slowly. Alice smiled, filled up the car, and hit the rode as fast as this car could go. Which was pretty fast. I don't know how much time pasted until I saw the sign that said welcome to Forks. It could have been a while, but I knew we weren't very far from Forks when we decided to go there.

Alice brought us to a house outside of the town. I probably couldn't have found it on my own. Alice parked the car out front and we got out. The house was huge and beautiful. Alice opened the door and basically danced inside.

I followed and closed the door. I leaned against the wall as I watched the family reunion. Everyone had been home and everyone went to hug Alice. She shared a huge kiss with a boy.

"Bella," Alice finally said which made everyone else look at me. "Don't stay by the door. Come on." Alice came over to me and dragged me into the living room. "Everyone this is Bella, Bella this is…"

"Can I guess?" Alice looked at me. "You told me enough about them I think I can guess."

"Go for it," Alice encouraged me. She knew I was freaking out and if playing this little game would calm me down she could let me.

I pointed to the one who Alice kissed. "Jasper, the emotion guy. That was an easy one." I pointed to a big guy who looked like a bear. "Emmett, the strong one." I then pointed to the most beautiful one. "Rosalie, the pretty one." I pointed at the other girl. "Esme the mother." I pointed at the vampire next to her. "Carlisle the doctor." I then pointed at the last vampire in the room. I stopped for a minute. That was Edward. Wow. "Edward the mind reader and the one whose overly protective of his car."

Carlisle looked at me. "Well you seem to know us. Now why don't we know you?" My looks marked me as a vampire. The eyes that had turned gold in the last few months showed I didn't eat humans. They were still confused though.

"Well… um… Alice, this is your family." I finally turned to Alice and she laughed.

"It's your too now my little Bella." She puts both of her arms around me and her head on my shoulder. "My secret little Bella."

"That's not helping Alice." I hissed. She laughed again.

"I got a long story to tell. Sit down Bella." I was basically thrown onto the couch. Alice told the stories about her visions that I was all to familiar with and about going to save me. Then she told them I was a little nervous to meet them so we traveled for a while. Suddenly I started to hear their thoughts.

"Man," I whispered. It was clear Edward went to read my thoughts and I copied the power without realizing it.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I think I copied Edward's power." Alice laughed.

"You copy powers?" Carlisle asked.

"She's a mimic." Everyone looked at me and then I got a huge hug that would have broken my back if I were human. It was Esme.

"There was no reason for you to be nervous." Esme smiled at me.

"How did you get the power to mimic?" Emmett asked me. I smiled.

"How did you get the power to mimic?" I copied exactly what he said.

"Huh?" He said with a weird look on his face.

"Huh?" I put the same look on my face.

"Stop doing that," Emmett yelled holding up a fist.

"Stop doing that," I yelled holding up my fist. Alice laughed and everyone looked at her. I finally laughed too. "It's the mimic game. You repeat and do whatever someone else does to annoy them. I used to love doing it."

Everyone, but Edward laughed. "Why can't I read your thoughts?" I looked at him confused. "It's like your mind isn't there." I looked at Alice for the answer, but she gave me the 'I don't know' look. Everyone silence for a bit. I was looking right at Edward. Man he was beautiful. He was staring right at me and we looked at each other eye to eye. I was the one who looked away first.

"How are you with humans?" Carlisle asked me. It was to stop the silence and it was also they did need to know if I could stick to the diet.

"She has a good sense of self control. She only looked at humans once and I thought she was going to lose it, but she turned around and left."

I laughed. "Don't give me all the credit for that. If I didn't have you I probably would have went crazy. I didn't want to disappoint you." I can't believe I just said that in front of complete strangers. I hadn't even told Alice that. If I were human I would have blushed.

Alice on the other hand gave me as big of a hug as Esme did. It was hard not to smile at that. I pushed her off me and tackled her to the floor. We both just started laughing. We stopped when we realized everyone was staring at us.

"Well, Bella do you think you can go to school?"

I made a face at the mention of school. "I guess."

"Good, we'll handle the paper work and you will be our adopted daughter." I saw Esme smile at that. Well I was part of the family now. "Want to use our last name?"

"I better. I can't use mine here." I mumbled thinking of my dad. I hadn't seen him in so long. It made me kind of sad. They were confused until Alice filled them in on my dad. They nodded.

I looked at Alice. "Come on. Me, you, and Rosalie are going to go shopping." The face I made at the word shopping had everyone laughing as I was dragged to Rosalie's car.

AN: hope you liked it. Do you like Bella's power? R&R.


	3. Shopping

Visions

Chapter 3: Shopping

I sat in the back seat of Rosalie's red car realizing everyone in this family must drive like a maniac. Once again I was yelling rode every once in a while. Rosalie laughed at me. "What are you scared of?"

"A car crash." I said in a duh kind of voice.

"I'll have you know I've never been in a crash and if we were who cared. We can't die remember." She did have a point. Alice turned her head and smiled at me. We ended up at the mall in no time and that's when I stopped breathing. Well trying not to smell. It's true I've never gone to kill a human, but I've never been in a place so populated by humans.

Alice looked at me. "You okay." I nodded. "You're going to have to breath or someone will notice." I took a deep breath as I got out of the car. The place smelled of human all over. It was kind of a sweat smell. It was kind of like fudge. I used to like fudge.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rosalie asked looking at me.

"I don't know." Alice put a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, do you need to go home?"

"No." Alice looked at me. "I'm sure Alice." Alice smiled at me.

"You still reading my mind?"

I looked confused for a minute, but then I remembered Edward's power. "No, it seems like I don't have it anymore."

"That normal?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know." I told Rosalie. We walked into the mall and then were too close to humans to speak freely. It was kind of weird. I haven't copied a lot of things; most of the things were moves off of a TV in a hotel room we were in for a bit when we wanted to test out my power. I did copy Alice's power, but I've never been away from her.

I had no more time to think as I was dragged into a fitting room. I had lost count on how many things I tried on. "Do I get any say?" I finally yelled. The two laughed. "Is that a no?"

"Bella, I've seen your taste in cloths." Alice said. Okay, so I'm not one of those girls who go crazy with cloths. Big deal. "Okay, look around for some cloths you like and then we'll go get CDs and books." The word some kind of stood out.

I rolled by eyes and changed back into my cloths. "I'm going to go check out something. Rosalie, stay with Bella." Alice walked away leaving me with Rosalie. I looked around the store in silence for a minute before looking at Rosalie.

"What's up?"

"What's up? You know I hate that. I mean where did it come from?" I laughed. "Anyway I did want to talk to you." I waited for Rosalie to go on. "Look I know it's got to be hard, but there's one thing you should know. We all love each other very much and when Alice was gone it hurt us, especially Jasper. I know you didn't ask Alice to come and save you and I'm not saying I'm sorry she did. You did keep her away though." It was all said in such a low voice that no human could have heard.

"I'm sorry, but I was scared." Rosalie put an arm around me.

"I understand that and I don't hold it against you. Just I know Alice would leave again with you if you asked and I'm just saying don't do it again. We're your family."

I smiled at Rosalie and turned around walking right into a boy. "Oh, I'm sorry." I went to go help him pick up the fallen cloths. He didn't go to pick them up though. He just stared at me.

"Mike, what's wrong," a girl said walking right next to the boy Mike. "Who's this?"

"I… d..don't…" Mike never finished. Rosalie laughed.

"Mike and Jessica right?" They finally looked at Rosalie. "Bella, these two are going to be in your grade." I nodded as I handed the cloths back to Mike. I went to stand right next to Rosalie. Mike continued to stare at me. "This is my little sister Bella."

"I thought there was only four of you!" Jessica said clearly angry. I guess she was jealous of our looks. Vampires are inhumanely beautiful. I guess it was because we're not human.

"There are actually six of us." Alice said as she danced over to stand next to me. I swear Mike mouth must have been to the floor. "Come on Belly. Let's go pay." I followed my sisters as we went to go pay. "Books next."

I only got only my favorite books and CDs. I just really felt like going back to the house. Alice and Rosalie seemed to get it after a while and we went back into the car. When we got back to the house I went right inside. Edward was sitting playing the piano.

"You're good," I said which cause him to turn around to look at me. "I was never able to play."

"I guess now you can just copy me." Edward smiled at me. "Where's Alice?"

"Talking to Rosalie I think. Why?"

"I got to make her pay for what she did to my car." Edward got up.

"I'm the one who punched it."

"I know that, but you're a new born. It was Alice's job to take care of you." Edward ran outside. I could hear Edward and Alice arguing. No idea what happen after that.

Esme came up to me. "What's going on?"

"Edward, Alice, car," I said and she seemed to get it. She laughed.

"We got everything sorted out. We made it that your Carlisle cousins daughter. When your parents were murdered you came to live with the only family you had left. Mainly us." They were clearly good at making up stories. "We also had to explain why Alice and you didn't start school with the others a month ago. We said you had a mental breakdown and Alice stayed with until you felt better."

"Mental breakdown?"

"From watching your parents murder of course." I stared at her and Esme laughed. "We needed a good reason and also it will keep people away from you. You might have good self control, but your still young." I nodded. "The good thing is Edward and Alice are pretending to be 15 and are going to be in the same grade as you. One of them will be in class with you at all times."

Once again I nodded. Esme smiled and gave me a hug. "Everything will work out. Now Emmett and Jasper are planning on going hunting. Go with them." I had never been on a hunt without Alice, but right now Alice and Edward were busy fighting over the car.

"Bella." It was Jasper. Somehow in my thinking he ended up in front of me. "Come on. School's tomorrow and we don't want to take any chances." I just nodded as I followed the two boys to the woods.

AN: okay, that's it for now. Review.


	4. School

Visions

Chapter 4: School

-Bella's POV-

We ran through the forest at full vampire speed. We had finished hunting a while ago and now we were just running. We stopped right near the house. I looked at Jasper who was looking at me. "Jasper, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't use your power on me. If you do I'll copy it and I don't really want to feel other peoples emotions." Jasper nodded and looked away. "Jasper." He looked at me again. "Are you mad at me?"

I heard Emmett say bye and run to the house leaving the two of us looking at each other. "Why would you think that?"

"Because of what happen with Alice."

"You didn't give her those visions of you and you also didn't tell her to come to save you."

"I did keep her away." I waited for his reaction.

"It was her choice to stay away too. Also I can understand how you felt." Jasper put an arm around me. "I'm not mad at you. You're our sister now, and Alice really loves you. I can't be mad at someone Alice loves like that." I smiled. "Now come on. Let's go in."

We went inside finding everyone in the living room again. "So what? We just wait around for school to start."

"Basically," Edward says from his spot at the piano where he was playing something really beautiful "Unless you have an idea on what we can do."

"You don't have any board games or anything?" I asked. They shook their heads no. "If I had known that I would have gotten some today at the mall." I sat on the floor like a complete stone.

"I got an idea." Alice jumped up. I looked at her. "Truth or dare."

"No," I think Edward and me said it at the same time. We looked at each other. "Why don't you want to play?"

"Last time Emmett dared me to eat peanut butter and it taste like dirt." Edward made a face when he said peanut butter. "What about you?"

"Last time I played I threw up."

"You can't throw up this time. Beside even if you were human no one here would dare you to drink toilet water." Everyone looked at me and I laughed.

"Is there anything about my life you don't know?" I asked Alice and she shook her head no. I laughed again. "I'll play if Edward plays." Alice looked at Edward and Edward just nodded. Alice jumped up and smiled.

"I go first. Emmett truth or dare? You pick dare." Emmett just nodded. "I dare you to kiss Bella on the lips."

"What?" Emmett, Rosalie, and me said together. We looked at Alice for a bit and Emmett nodded. He went and gave me a kiss right on the lips. "One time only deal." Emmett joked around with a grin on his face.

"Better be," Rosalie said and the two then kissed. I nodded.

"Okay, Bella truth or dare?"

"Since I'm afraid of the dare you would give me let's go with truth." Emmett laughed.

"What was your most embarrassing moment?"

"Gym class when I was human, we were playing Volleyball and I somehow not only manage to hurt myself, but also five other people on my team." They all laughed at that.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" I thought for a minute. "I dare you to wear Jasper's cloths to school today." Alice mouth open wide. It was a full minute before she nodded.

The game went on like that for a while. I picked one dare and then swore I would never pick a dare again. They didn't seem to mind. They wanted to know a lot about me. "Okay, time for one last round." Carlisle warned us.

"Okay, Edward truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Bella."

"What we have to start the game off with a kiss and end it with a kiss?" I asked while laughing. Edward also laughed too. He came over to me and started to kiss me right on the lips and I kissed back. The kiss lasted longer then the quick kiss Emmett gave me. We only stopped when Carlisle stopped us.

"Time for school. Get everything and go." We all got ready. "Bella, remember you have to act like someone who just had a mental breakdown not too long ago."

"How do I do that?"

"Don't talk, don't raise your hand, and stay close to Alice or Edward." I nodded.

It wasn't a long drive and very short with the way Rosalie drives. We were in Edward's Volvo, but considering he was pretending to be 15 he couldn't drive. Also the fact is six people weren't able to fit in this car so Alice sat on Jasper's lap.

The school didn't look likes schools back in Phoenix. Probably should be glad about that. I followed Alice as we went to get our schedule. "Good, we have first period together." Alice dragged me to the building and we were the last two in.

Alice handed the paper to the teacher. "Well looks like we have two new students. Alice and Isabella Cullen." Everyone looked at us. "Any relationship to Edward?" It was then I realized Edward was in the back of the classroom.

"Yes, he's our brother." Alice said. That confused some people.

"Then why didn't you start school the same time as him?"

"Well really he's my brother. We're Esme sisters children, but our parents died when we were little. That when Carlisle and Esme took us in. Bella on the other hand is Carlisle cousins' daughter and her parents just died a few months ago. Bella had a bit of breakdown after watching her parents murder, so I stayed with her until she felt better."

That was a mouth full. Apparently it confused a lot of people too. The teacher just nodded. "You like being called Bella." I didn't look at the teacher as I nodded. Had to make this look good. "There are two empty seats near Edward."

We walked to the back of the class and took the seats. The rest of the class went fine until the end. Mike came back to talk to us. "Hey, sorry to hear about your parents." I didn't even look at him. "You seemed fine in the mall yesterday."

_Help me._ I thought and even though Edward couldn't read my mind he saved me. "Mike, yesterday was a distraction to get Bella's mind off her parents. Also the fact is she walked into you and Bella is a very nice person, but she doesn't really talk to anyone outside the family."

"Oh well, maybe we should change that. How about sitting with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Not a good idea." Alice put an arm around me. "It's better for Bella to stay with people she knows and are comfortable with." They made it sound like I was completely crazy or something, but who cares. We walked away and went to our classes.

At least I was always with Edward or Alice. At lunch we all sat together which got me away from the annoying Mike Newton. He's been trying to talk to me. He was like an annoying lovesick puppy dog.

"All we have left is gym," Alice said to me and I looked at her like she was crazy. I hated gym. "It won't be that bad. At least not now."

Alice dragged me to the next class. I was miserable and couldn't wait to go back to the house. Of course fate had to make me more miserable before school ended.

AN: okay, that's it. Review.


	5. Charlie

Visions

Chapter 5: Charlie

-Edward's POV-

You didn't need Jasper's power to know Bella was miserable. Man she was so beautiful. I kept my arm around her as we started to the car. People were staring at us. _Are those two together? That would mean all the Cullens are taken since Jasper and this Alice seem to be together. _The thought came from some girl. A lot of people were asking the same question. I was asking the same question.

When I first laid eyes on her when she stood against the wall I was confused. I had notice her before anyone else in the family did. When Alice was done explaining who she was I wanted to read her thoughts so bad. That's when I discovered I couldn't and she copied my power. Neat little power she had there too. The kiss we were dared to do was so great.

I heard it before I saw it. A car was racing right for Bella and me. It didn't matter that much considering we would do more damage to the car then the car would do to us, but I did drag Bella out of the way. The car ended up turning and hitting right into the boy who has been hitting on Bella all day. Mike Newton.

Mike's blood spilled everywhere. The smell hit me, but I was able to stop the monster in me. I put my arms around Bella and held as tight as I could. Even with as much self-control as she had shown, there was no way any newborn could not go after that. I knew if she really wanted to with how strong newborns are she would be able to get out of my arms, but she seemed to be trying to control herself.

Her eyes were pointed directly at the blood. She wasn't trying to get out of my arms though. Man this girl had a lot of self-control, but I knew it was slipping. Alice got in front of Bella and put her arms around her. I let go of Bella and watched as she put her face into Alice's shirt, well Jasper's shirt since Alice was wearing Jasper's cloths. Alice's arm stayed tight around Bella.

"It's okay, don't think, don't breath," Alice whispered so low no human could have heard. "Let's get out of here." We started to the car and then realized that we couldn't get out. The police and the ambulance were here and blocking the rode. "Oh no."

The chief turned to us and started to walk to us. I remembered something Alice had said about Bella seemed important right now, but what was it. _That's her dad._ Alice thoughts hit me and I looked back at the officer. Charlie Swan, Bella's dad.

"You kids okay?" He looked right at Alice and Bella. "I heard you almost got run over by the car."

"We're fine," I answered. I was the one right in front of Charlie while everyone else was by Alice and Bella.

"Is she okay?" _That girl kind of looks like Bella, but no… she's dead._ Oh man, that wasn't good. We should have changed Bella's first name. We weren't thinking.

"Yeah, my sister can't stand the sight of blood and she's also had a bit of a breakdown since her parent died."

"Your Dr. Cullen kids, right? I heard two more had come to town."

"Yeah, my sister Alice and Isabella." There was no more avoiding the name. "Alice was taking care of Bella during the breakdown. They were always the closest so it made sense. Bella had just started feeling better…" I was hoping he would fill in the blanks. _Oh man, and then this happened. Poor girl must be freaked._ Yes, this was working.

"Well the ambulance is about to leave, so you can head home soon. I hope your sister feels better." He started to walk away and then I heard: _She looks like Bella and has the same name. It's a pretty common name though. Man I miss my Bella._ I looked back at Bella. Did she know I was just talking to her father?

"Get her into the car." I told Alice. Alice got into the backseat with Bella on her lap. I got in next to her and Jasper was next. Rosalie got into the front along with Emmett. As soon as we could we got out of there.

-Bella's POV-

I stayed in Alice's arm even when we were in the house. If vampires could cry I would be doing that. I barely knew everyone else was around us. "Everything is going to be okay Bella."

"I almost, I was going to… if you hadn't been there."

"Bella we did nothing. We wouldn't have been able to if you really wanted the blood. Your stronger then you give yourself credit for." I looked up at Alice. Then I looked at Edward. He smiled at me. I knew he had been talking to Charlie.

"I don't want to go back." I watched as they nodded.

"If you're not ready to go back to school we'll call the school and tell them you had another mental breakdown and won't be returning for a while." Esme told me. I just nodded and put my head back against Alice's shirt.

Soon it was just Alice, Edward, and I left in the room. I looked at them. "Can I go see Charlie?" They looked at each other probably deciding if it was a good idea or not. "I promise I won't do anything. I just want to look."

"We're coming with you." The three of us ran through the night. I hadn't even realized it was night yet. We ended up at Charlie's house to find Charlie, some guy in a wheelchair, and a teenage boy outside. There was an awful smell and I realized it came from the boy.

"Werewolf," Edward hissed. Alice had told me about werewolves. "Just walk at human pace." We started to walk pass them.

"Hello," Charlie said looking at us "It's good to see you again."

"Hello Officer Swan," Edward said with a smile. "I didn't know you lived on this block." It was complete lie, but Edward made it sound good.

"Please, I'm not on duty. Call me Charlie. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name before."

"I'm Edward, this is Alice and Bella."

"You okay now?" Charlie asked me.

I put my head against Alice. "Bella doesn't talk to anyone outside the family. She had another breakdown and we had to take her out for fresh air."

"Oh I hope you feel better." I really wanted to hear what Charlie was thinking and then I was. _She looks so much like my Bella. It unbelievable, but Bella is dead. I'm just comparing the two because they have the same name._ Did I copy Edward's power again? No he hadn't used it on me. Then it all made sense. I didn't get visions like Alice did too. After I copied a power I have to want to use it. "I'm going to go in. Good night kids."

The man in the wheel chair left leaving us alone with the werewolf. "Bloodsuckers," he said angrily. He looked like he was ready to tear us apart.

"Mutt," Edward said. "We have a treaty."

"I don't know is the treaty broken?" His eyes looked right at me. "Did you turn her? Did you bite her?"

"No," Alice said. "I pulled the vampire off of her before he killed her. No biting from us." The werewolf was clearly disappointed. He walked away and got into the car. He drove off.

"Was he old enough to drive?" I asked the two. Alice and Edward looked at me and then started to laugh.

"What do we care? Come on let's go home." We ran back to the house and I was finally able to call the house a home.

AN: okay Jacob was brought into it and so was Charlie. Review

VOTE:

Who should be the villains?

A. The werewolves

B. Victoria and James

C. The vampire family in Italy that I really need someone to tell me the name of.

D. No villains just make it a love story between Edward and Bella.


	6. Accepting Life

Visions

Disclaimer: I was told I have to put a disclaimer in every chapter, which I think is stupid since I have one at the beginning and one in my profile, but it those are the rules then here is the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

Poll Results

A-the werewolves: 2

B- Victoria and James: 3

C- The Volturi (please tell me if I spelt that wrong): 1

D- no villains just a love story: 5

A and C: 1

A and B: 2

B and C: 1

This is the last chapter for voting. Oh and voting for having two villains is allowed probably make the story longer if there are two villains. Anyway cast your votes the one with the most wins next chapter. Okay onto the story.

Chapter 6: Accepting Life

-Bella's POV-

I was completely alone right now. I've never been alone since I've become a vampire. Alice was always with me and then Edward made sure to stay with me. Right now I was running through the woods alone. Alice and the others were at school and Carlisle was at work. Esme wanted to come with me, but I told her I had to be alone. I don't know why because right now I wanted Alice or Edward with me.

I caught a very good smell. Not a human smell, but it was something else. I wanted it, so I ran after it and saw a wolf. Not a werewolf, a real wolf. The mindless monster took over then and I silently came up behind it and attacked. The wolf stood no change as I dug my teeth past the fur and skin. The blood came to my mouth and it was much better then anything else I had eaten. I sucked that wolf dry and then the worst smell hit me.

I turned around and there were five werewolves looking at me. I was really scared now. The werewolf was made to kill vampires. I wasn't going to take my chances. "We-we h-have a treaty." I mumbled not taking my eyes off of them and decided to use Edward's power to read their mind.

_We do have a treaty with her. She's one of them._ One of them said. He was probably the leader.

_She killed a wolf. That's against our tribe laws. _Another said. I wasn't too sure who was who. The minds were all linked.

_She's not on our land and she did not kill a human. The treaty is still there and is not broken. We will not hurt her. _The leader spoke and they left, but they didn't go far. Four boys came out of the tress not too long after. They were wearing the pants that the wolves had been carrying, but that was it. There was no shirt or shoes.

"Hi." I was still nervous though they weren't wolves. I was still out numbered if they decided to attack. I realized something though. They all looked like teenagers. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you?" The oldest and probably the leader said.

I didn't answered. "I'm Bella." Was all I said really wishing Edward or Alice was here. Actually I wouldn't mind if I had Emmett with me right now.

"I'm Sam, the alpha. This is Jacob the beta. The others are Paul, Embry, and Jared." They all looked ready to tear me apart. Jacob was the angriest and I realized he was the one with Charlie the other day. "Look we'll cut it down. We have a treaty so we can't touch you, but we know who you are Bella Swan." That caught me off guard. How could they know?

"We know you're a baby vampire and we know how hard it is for babies." It was the one they called Paul that said that. Someone hit him over the head. I think it was Embry.

"You put one toe out of line and we're going to kill you. We'll be watching." The other took off leaving me with Jacob. I could tell the others weren't too far off though. Jacob just nodded at me.

"How do you know my dad?" I had to ask before he left.

"Your dad is Carlisle Cullen." I looked at Jacob. "Your Bella Cullen, not Bella Swan. She is dead." Jacob left and I sat besides the dead wolf.

It made sense. I couldn't hold onto my old human life. I had a new life or after life. Whatever you want to call it. I had been happy while I was with Alice on the rode. This town is what made me sad. This town is what made me want to be human again. Maybe I should ask Alice to leave with me, but then I remembered Rosalie's words. I couldn't do that again. I had to be happy here. I ran back home. I had decided the Cullen's house was a home a while ago, but now it seemed more like a home. I was still terrified of the wolves though. They had threatened me.

Apparently I didn't realize how late it was until I saw Edward's Volvo. School was over and everyone was inside. As soon as I walked in I was crushed into a hug. "We were so worried about you. I shouldn't have let you go on your own."

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper jumped up. He felt my emotions right away. Everyone looked at me and they probably saw how terrified I was.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice and Edward both said as they put an arm around me. Alice was my big sister, my protector, but what was Edward? Was he just an over protective big brother or was he more?

"Werewolves," I whispered so low, but I knew everyone heard me. I told them what had happened in the forest. When I told them they had threatened me Emmett had to hold both Alice and Edward back. The two were ready to go kill the wolves.

"Everyone calm down." Carlisle told everyone and looked at Jasper. He started to send out waves of calm and when they hit me I started to feel everyone emotions. I rolled my eyes and stopped using the power. "Bella, you're a newborn, but you have great control. No other newborn would have been able to pass on all the blood when the car hit that Mike kid. You don't have to worry. The treaty and us will protect you."

I nodded and continued to think. "Carlisle, can I go back to school?" The question caught everyone off guard and I think it was the first time that all the vampires were surprised, even Alice. It was a spear of the moment idea. "I think I can take it."

Carlisle smiled. "Next week." I nodded and put my head against whom I thought was Alice. When I caught the scent though I realized it wasn't Alice, but Edward. How could I have been so stupid? He probably thought I was a freak now. I looked up to see him smiling down at me and I smiled back. I did like Edward.

AN: okay, that's it for now. Last chapter for voting. Review.


	7. Renee

Vision

Disclaimer: go get your head checked if you think I own Twilight because I don't.

Poll Results:

A-the werewolves: 4

B- Victoria and James: 4

C- The Volturi- 1

D- No villains just a love story: 5

A and C: 1

A and B: 2

B and C: 1

All the villains: 2

CHOICE D NO VILLIANS JUST A LOVE STORY WINS.

Chapter 7: Renee

-Bella's POV-

Alice, Rosalie, and me were all sitting at the park looking as the kids play. Well I was reading a book and Rosalie and Alice were talking about something, but we all looked as the kids played sometimes. One of the bad things about being a vampire is we were never going to have kids. We couldn't have kids.

It was then I notice three adults. Pretty far away for normal humans, but with my vampire eyesight I could see them fine. It was Charlie, Renee, and Phil, Renee's boyfriend. They were just sitting talking.

What was Renee doing here? Renee always hated Forks. With my vampires hearing I went to hear what they were talking about. "I'm glad you came." Charlie of course.

"I just miss Bella so much and knew it would be really hard on you. I thought you should have something and wanted to give it to you in person."

"When are you leaving?"

"In a few days. Who are they?" Renee was looking at us and I got really nervous so I use Edward's power. _It's really hard to see them, but one of them looks like Bella._ Oh no. This was bad.

"Three of the Cullens I think. Kind of hard to see them from here, but who can compare to the beauty of the Cullens."

Renee stood up and started coming this way. Oh no this was really bad. Charlie was bad enough, but could I handle Renee. I'm a Cullen now. "Guys my human parents and Renee's boyfriend are coming this way." They looked for a bit and then nodded. Time for the mental breakdown act again.

Renee was here in no time and Phil and Charlie right after. She stared at me. "Bella." I looked at her and then went closer to Alice. Alice put an arm around me.

"I'm sorry, my sister doesn't talk to anyone outside the family." Alice told Renee. "I'm Alice, this is Rosalie, and this is our sister Bella. How did you know her name?" Alice put on a good act.

"My daughters name was Bella. She looks just like her." That was what Renee said, but her thoughts were _there is no way this is not Bella. She looks a little different, but it's too much of a similarity between the two. This is my Bella. What have these people done to her?_

"Your daughter sounds nice. I would like to meet her." Rosalie smiled as she said this.

"She died a few months ago." Renee took hold up my hand and almost dropped it because of how cold it was and hard, but she kept hold. I got, as close as I could to Alice without doing something that would hurt my mom.

Alice put an arm around me and pulled me closer to her and my head was against her chest. "My sister has suffered from two mental breakdowns in the last few months and I'm afraid you're scaring her."

Charlie pulled Renee away. "I'm sorry Alice. Come on Renee, let's go." Renee didn't want to move and not even Phil could move her away.

Renee: _I know this is Bella. I just know it._

Charlie: _please let Renee not scare the girl even more. I feel so sorry for her._

Phil: _Renee has finally lost it._

"Alice, Rose, I want to go home." I said it loud enough for the other three to hear, but soft enough that it made me sound scared and shy.

"Of course." Rosalie stood up and held out a hand to me. I took it and moved in closer to her getting off of Alice. Alice stood up and put an arm around me and I once again put my face into her shirt. "It was nice meeting you."

We walked away and I felt Renee following us. We got to Rosalie's car and I got into the back while the other two got into the front. Rosalie driving, of course, since Alice was supposed to be 15 and couldn't drive without giving away our cover. It was hard not to look out the window at them as we drove away, but I managed.

We got home soon and only Edward was there. "Where is everyone?" Alice asked.

"Jasper and Emmett went hunting, Carlisle is at the hospital, and Esme went out somewhere, I believe to the mall. Actually I thought you three were with her." Edward was playing that beautiful song on the piano again and I watched closely so I could copy it. When he was done I asked him to get up and I played it just like he had. "Very good, although I guess you have an unfair advantage." I smiled at him.

"What's it called? I never heard it before."

"That's because I wrote it right after I met you. I made it for you." He whispered the last part into my ear, but I knew Alice and Rosalie could hear.

"While this is sweet and all we do have problems." Rosalie cut in. Edward lips were right near my ear. He was so closed for a minute I thought he would kiss me. He backed away though when he heard Rosalie.

"Yes, Renee poses a new problem." I wasn't surprised he knew. He probably heard all about it from Rosalie and Alice's thoughts. I told him what I overheard from them talking and from their minds.

Edward nodded. "Well I'll talk to Carlisle about it, but their nothing much we can do. If we leave Renee might only think you were you more. We'll have to stay and Bella you'll have to put up the best act now. Better then your already doing. You have to make sure Renee believes that you are not Bella you got that Bella." I nodded as I continued to stare at him. "If what you heard was right Renee will only be here for a few days and then we don't have to worry."

I was worried and using Jasper's power I was able to tell everyone else was worried. I wondered how I calmed everyone down. I thought of a claming thought and waves of calmness were sent out. Everyone looked at me and I stopped using the power. "Your getting pretty good at that."

I smiled at Edward's words. "Can you play something else?"

"It would be no fun if you mimic everything. How about I teach you how to read notes." I was suddenly in Edward's lap. I had no idea how that had happened though. I heard Rosalie and Alice giggle as they started to leave.

"Those two look really cute together." It was Rosalie I heard whispering.

"I think we'll have to take Bella shopping again." That was Alice and I got really scared at that thought. Edward laugh and he started teaching how to read notes. This is very nice.

AN: that's it for now. Review.


	8. Kidnapped

Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 8: Kidnapped

It's been four days since the park. I had gone back to school and continued the mental breakdown act. Right now I was outside the school with Edward. We were sitting on the floor outside a door. I couldn't see Renee, but I could smell her. She's been following us and spying on us all the time. It made it impossible to hunt, which was fine for everyone else, but I was starting to get a little uncomfortable. I am still a newborn and need more blood then the rest of the family. Renee was making it really impossible for me to hunt.

"You can always snack on Renee," Edward whispered so low in my ear that no one would be able to hear. I smiled at him and laughed.

"Very funny Eddie." I knew how he hated being called Eddie. He smiled at me and if my heart was beating I swear it would have stopped when he smiled at me. Edward was just prefect.

He put both his arms around me and dragged me onto his lap he kissed the top of my head. "We'll jump out the back window later and also have Emmett get Renee's attention. We'll get you your meal."

I dug my head into his shirt as Alice came out of the building. "Emmett needs you Edward. I'll stay with Bella." Edward looked at Alice before nodding and going to find Emmett.

"Why does Emmett need Edward?"

"He doesn't. I just needed to get rid of Edward. Damn overprotective brother of ours." I laughed. I had heard that a lot when it was just Alice and me, but that use to be about Edward's car. Now he was overprotective of me.

Alice pulled me up and dragged me to the Volvo. "Look Renee's planning on kidnapping you." I looked at Alice shocked. "She hasn't had a chance because all of us have been with you. We're going to give her that chance."

I was totally confused. Aren't I supposed to stay away from Renee? "You're going to have to put on the best act possible. It's the only way to make Renee sure your not you. Can you do this?" I nodded. "Good girl." Now I know why she had to get rid of Edward. He would have never gone for this. Alice hugged me.

"ALICE." It was Edward's voice. He must have heard the plan and was angry.

Alice went to a normal voice that humans could hear. "Oh, what does he want?" Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella I'm going to go check on the boys. Can you stay here by yourself for a bit?"

"O-o-okay," I mumbled loud enough for people to hear. I hoped my act seemed good enough. Alice started to walk away, but I kept held of her hand.

"It's okay. I'll be back before you can count to ten." Alice moved away from me and my hand left hers. She winked at me before running in yelling, "Calm down Edward. I'm coming."

I sat on top of the Volvo as I saw Renee come up in the car she rented. She came out and came over to me. I looked down at my hands as I played with them. Renee graded hold of me and forcefully pushed me into the backseat. She got into the drivers seat and raced out of there as fast as the Cullen's drive. I caught sight of everyone staring shocked and Edward looking ready to kill someone.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I yelled 'trying' to get the door opened. It was locked, but I could have gotten it opened if I wanted too.

"Bella, it's okay. We're going to go home. I'm taking you back honey."

"What are you talking about?" I hugged my legs to my stomach and put my head down to make it look like I was crying. Renee pulled into a house and I looked to see Charlie's house. Renee dragged me inside and closed the door.

I rocked myself on the floor. "W-why are you doing this?"

"Bella, I'm bringing you home. It's me, your mom."

"My mom is dead." This was a hard act to pull, but I had to try and help Renee move on. Right then I heard sounds of someone coming down the stairs and Phil appeared. He looked at me and then at Renee. "Mister, please, I want to go home." I made myself sound as upset as I could.

"RENEE," Phil yelled so loud I had to put my hands over my ears and I made crying sounds. It sucked that vampires can't really cry. Phil came over to me and put his arms around my cold body. I felt him back away a little bit. "You kidnapped her! How the hell could you?"

"How could I kidnap my own daughter?"

"Your daughter is dead." Phil took a deep breath. I could hear his heart racing. How the blood would taste so good. The burning was getting worst. I realized one major problem with the plan right then. I needed to drink. Got to keep control. I was in a ball on the floor.

"Look here's what we're going to do. We're going to stop yelling like this because if I remember correctly this girl has had two mental breakdowns and we're probably going to give her a third. We're going to bring her home and pray that her parents don't put charges up against you."

"I should put charges against them. She's my daughter."

"Look at her. She hardly looks like Bella. She's paler and her eyes are a different color. Not to mention her body temperature." I heard a sound and looked up to see that Renee had attacked Phil. Oh my god my mom was crazy. I prayed to whatever god their was that no blood would come out.

-Edward's POV-

I can't believe Alice did that! My Bella is with a crazy person. Bella's father was in front of us now. "What happened?" He asked the five of us.

"I had left Bella by the car. The boys were fighting over a video game or wrestling or baseball. Still not too really sure, but I went to help Rose break them up. When I came out Bella was in a car with some lady." Alice made herself sound really sad really good. I was angry and it was clear.

"Did you see the lady?" We all said no.

"I did." A girl with very nice thoughts named Angela said coming up. "She was tall, had brown hair." That was all Charlie needed. _Renee._ I heard him his in his mind.

"Thank you Angela." He turned to us. "I'll get your sister back." He ran to his car and sped off clearly angry. I stared at Alice.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine."

"It better be. I want my Bella back."

"Your Bella?" I heard Emmett say. Man I said that out loud. He was laughing, but Rosalie shut him up by saying she wouldn't have fun time with him. I almost laughed at that.

"Don't worry Bella is a vampire." Rosalie told me as we got into my car and drove home.

-Bella's POV-

Phil and Renee were still fighting when Charlie stormed in. He looked at me. "How dare you?" I never heard him so mad at anyone. He was totally pissed at Renee. I tried remembering him getting mad like that before, but found I could hardly remember the times I had with him.

I remembered something Alice had said to me about vampires losing most of their human memories. She doesn't remember anything, but I remembered a lot or at least I thought I did. Now that I looked at it I don't remember any of the time being in Forks with Charlie when I was young. I don't remember some of the times with Renee. I remember that they're my parents, but that's it. I guess vampires do lose memories.

"What are you doing?" Renee yelled.

"Arresting a criminal. You have the right to remand silence. Anything you say or do can be and will be used against you in a court of law…" Yeah I didn't pay attention to the rest

"SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER CHARLIE."

I started mumbling things loud enough for them to hear. "Why did he hurt mom and dad? Why did he kill them?" I rocked myself back and fort. I think that got Renee to realized she made a mistake. Well really she didn't, but she had to believe she did.

"Oh god." I heard her started to cry. I heard the door open and heard Charlie put Renee in the backseat of his police car. He came back in. He came over to me, but I moved away from him.

"I'm going to call the Cullen's and tell them to pick her up." Charlie went to the phone and I wondered how he knew the number. "Hello Ms. Cullen. It's Officer Swan. I found Bella."

"Oh thank god," I heard Esme.

"She's at my house, but won't let me near her. Can you come and pick her up?"

"Yes of course. We'll be there soon." The phone went dead.

It wasn't that much longer until the doorbell rang. I saw Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward walk in. Phil stared at Emmett with his mouth hanging open. "Dr. Cullen, it's good to see you."

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Is that the idiot who kidnapped my baby sis in the car?" Emmett asked looking ready to kill.

"Yeah, my ex wife. She thought your Bella was our daughter Bella. I'm so sorry and I know you can sue her for all she's got…"

"I'm going to suggested that she be placed in a hospital." Carlisle said stopping Charlie. "I think we should bring Bella home." I was still rocking myself on the floor. "Emmett could you."

I felt Emmett's strong arm around me and I put my head into his shirt. I would have preferred Edward had carried me, but he can't show that kind for strength with the way Emmett looked no one would think twice about him carrying me.

We left the house and got into the Volvo. Emmett placing me in the backseat and having Edward sit next to me. We drove. "What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"It's just that I feel bad. Renee was right. I am Bella, but because she can't know she has to go to a hospital."

"She did go crazy. You are dead. She has to get over it." I nodded still feeling bad. When we got to the house Alice came up to me.

"Don't worry about Renee. She'll be in the hospital for a year, then she'll get out and her and Phil will work things out. She'll get married and you'll be a big sister." I smiled at Alice. "Now come on. You have to go hunting." I nodded and laughed. Edward and Alice came with me as we ran through the forest.

AN: that's it for now. Review.


	9. Sisters

Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 9: Sisters

-Alice's POV-

I watched as Bella and Edward played the piano. I'm pretty sure Bella just ended up coping Edward. Bella is really horrible when it came to reading notes. I laughed as I thought of the piano lessons Bella had when she was a kid. My Bella, my secret little Bella, but she wasn't a secret anymore and she wasn't mine. She was Edwards.

"Hey." Somehow in my thoughts Bella had stopped playing the piano and ended up in front of me. "Want to run?" I looked at her. "You know some girl time. Just you and me like it us to be. We never spend time alone together anymore and if you don't want to…"

"I think going for a run would be a good idea." Bella smiled at me and opened the door. We ran into the forest and it felt nice running here. Bella was going keeping pace with me instead of running so far ahead since she was faster then me for now. We'll see how fast she is when her newborn time is up.

We stopped in a clearing and fell to the floor. True we could go on all night without taking a break, but it felt good. "So… you and Edward are getting pretty serious." The question seemed to make Bella uncomfortable. What was wrong? "Bella, there is nothing wrong with your relationship right?"

"Edward purpose to me." Bella was lying on her back staring at the sky. I started jumping up and down with excitement. Oh another wedding. I couldn't wait.

"That's great." That's when I caught the look on Bella's face. She didn't look excited. "Bella you said yes right?" She looked at me. "Please tell me you said yes." I couldn't believe I hadn't seen this. I hadn't seen Edward purpose and I hadn't seen Bella's answer.

"I didn't answer." She didn't answer! Isn't it usually question asked girl says yes or no. How could she not have answered? "I just don't know what to tell him."

"What did you do?" I was curious what happen. I needed to know and also needed to keep a better look on the future. How could I have missed this?

"Nothing…." I waited for Bella to tell me the whole story. "It was about a week after the whole kidnapping thing." It's been three weeks since Bella was kidnapped. "We were just in his room talking and laughing and then suddenly he just says marry me." Well that explained why I didn't see him purposing. It wasn't planned. "Then he just gets out this ring. I don't even know where it came from and asked again this time on one knee."

It was probably his mother ring. He has had it since the day he died. He's been waiting for the right girl to give it to and he found her. Well technically I found her, but he still had her. "And you…"

"Got up and walked out of the room. I didn't know what to say. It hasn't been mention since and we seem to have gone back to the way we were, but it's still there. I don't know what to do." If Bella was human I believe right now she would be crying. She looked ready to cry.

I went over to Bella and pulled her into my arm. She dug her head into my shirt like she does with her mental breakdown act. "Bella, do you love Edward?" I felt Bella nod. "Then why not marry him?"

"I'm 15 Alice!" She yelled and I had to take my arms off of her to cover my ear.

"Vampire hearing," I said moving my hands.

"Sorry, but Alice I'm 15."

"Yeah, we'll have to wait a few years and you couldn't wear the ring, but…"

"Alice, I'm 15 forever. I don't know if I could do it." It was true her being 15 could pose a problem. She looked younger then all of us. Edward and I can pull off being 15 maybe 14 sometimes and go as old as 23 or 24. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie could go a little older, but not too much and couldn't go as young. Carlisle and Esme could pull off their early 30s. Bella would be able to go as young12 or 13 and probably couldn't go older then 20. Forget that she probably couldn't even pass older then 18. She was pretty young looking.

"Doesn't matter. We'll figure it out. You love Edward and he loves you. That's all that matters and if you want a small wedding with just us then that's what you'll get."

"You liar. You're going to make it a huge no matter what." Okay, Bella's smart. Wait did she say going?

"You're going to say yes?" Bella nodded and I started to jump up and down. I had around two and a half years to plan a wedding. That's when I smelled wolf. I got in front of Bella, but she moved away from me.

"Hi Jacob," Bella said as the boy Jacob appeared with another boy I didn't know.

"Hey Bells, how's my favorite bloodsucker?" Now I was confused.

"Pretty good, how's my favorite dog?" They were acting so friendly.

"I'm good. Training a new member of the pack. Seth this is Bella and her sister…"

"Alice," Bella added for Jacob. The young wolf smiled.

"So you're the vamp girl Jake thinks and talks about." Seth whistles. "She's prettier then you said. If she wasn't a vamp and wasn't taken I would date her, but I think Jake here would try and get you first if you were human. Besides I hear your getting married." They were eavesdropping. Now that's rude.

"Yep, I bet you two would look good in suits."

"We're invited?"

"Of course my best friend would be invited. Tell Quil and Embry their invited too." The one named Jacob smiled and hugged Bella. Bella hugged back. I must have been standing there with my mouth wide open because they laughed.

"Catch you later Bells." Jake and Seth ran off and I continued to stare at Bella.

"Your friends with the wolves?" Bella nodded. "Since when?"

"Three weeks, right after the kidnapping thing." I was staring at her.

"That's it I have get to get my visions checked. I'm missing all the important stuff nowadays." Bella laughed. "Wait whose Quil?"

"New wolf." It was a simple answer.

I started to giggle. "I get front row seat when you tell Edward your friends with the dogs." Bella clearly didn't think of that and the two of us ran off to home. Everyone was in the living room again and Bella jumped onto Edward. She kissed him.

"Yes," Bella whispered.

"Yes to what?"

"You asked me to marry you and I'm now answering you. Yes Edward I would love to marry you." Edward was speechless for a minute and that's when Bella said, "By the way my best friends are werewolves and they're coming to the wedding." Bella ran behind me before Edward could understand what she said.

"YOUR FRIENDS WITH THE DOGS." I covered my ears again.

"Vampire hearing," I yelled again. "Clam down Edward. I just saw her with them. They seem perfectly safe and she is a vampire." Edward calmed down and Bella went over to him again. They kissed and I smiled. I had to start planning my Bella's wedding.

THE END

AN: okay that's it. Sorry, but I didn't know what to do with this story and when that happens I know it's time to quit. Review,


End file.
